You, Me, Us And Everyone Else Involved
by Eternity In Seconds
Summary: Modern A/U. Katara isn't what you call average; neither is her family - see her brother, and their eight adopted siblings. Check List: Move to new town; be saved by a vigilante called the Blue Spirit; fall in love with Mister Mysterious Zuko Agni (Bad Boy); try and solve the case of your mothers murder... Slow building Zutara (Blutara!) and others.
1. The Mizu's

**You, Me, Us and Everyone Else Involved**

**Author:** Eternity In Seconds.  
**Rating:** T-ish M? Language (its Zuko… what do you expect)  
**Pairings:** Zutara! Sozula (sp?)  
**Summary: **Modern A/U. Katara isn't what you call average. Neither is her family - see her brother, and their eight adopted siblings. Check List: Move to new town; be saved by a vigilante called the Blue Spirit; fall in love with Mysterious Zuko Agni (Bad Boy); try and solve the case of your mothers murder...  
**Authors Note:** HALF a High School fic. I've never seen one like this. There will be OC's galore and – I'm really hoping – no Mary Sues or Gary Stues!  
**Disclaimer:** Bryke (Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko) and Nickelodeon own EVERYTHING. I may own the story herein – actually, that probably isn't true either - this FanFiction and I may own some of the Original Characters, but the original idea belongs to them. Inspiration in part goes to _Yours, Mine and Ours_ and _Cheaper By The Dozen _

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:** **The Mizu's  
**  
I checked in with Gran Gran on my mobile as I quickly made my way along the footpath, dodging the street performers and assorted outdoor furniture the cute little coffee shops and bakeries had placed outside their stores on the perfectly mild day.

The answering machine message started playing as the phone rang out and I sighed. She insisted I call, yet she never answered the phone. "Hey Gran Gran its Katara; just letting you know that my art class let out early and that I'm on my way home. I've picked up the groceries you asked me too as well. Okay. Love you. Bye."

Propping my bike against a metal chair, I rolled my shoulder and walked into _Madoka's Baked Goods_, Southern Water Town's – or as we like to call ourselves, Tribes – greatest bakery.

"Class finished, Katara? Isn't it a little early, or did you decided to skip out and come visit your favourite person in the world?" Yukio smiled widely at me, his crow's feet crinkling at the corner of his eyes.

I shook my head and smiled back. "The first option. Class finished early, because Akeno's daughter gave birth. It's a girl, by the way, and she named her Fukuko."

If it was possible, Yukio's huge smile became even bigger. "That's fantastic news! Hey! Madoka!" Yukio's elderly wife popped her head into the bakery. Her long black hair was starting to streak with grey at her temples. "Young Sachiko had her baby! She called it Fukuko."

Madoka's face transformed as she smiled. "That's wonderful news, sweetheart! I'll have to bake a little something and bring it over to their house tonight. Maybe a good old fashioned apple pie? No, no, no… something a little more special…" Madoka trailed off for a moment and mumbled quietly to herself.

Scratching her chin pensively, she nodded to herself and smiled brightly. "Yes. That'll do." She turned to leave, but saw me standing by the counter and stopped. "Hello Katara! How's your brother? Did he get my thank you gift?"

I nodded. "He loved it."

"Good. Good. Take anything you'd like from the display case, dearie, and have it for desert or dinner or an afternoon snack today. No, no. No excuses. Just take whatever and say hello to Kanna for me." She left before I could reply. Her husband just shrugged in a 'there's-no-point-in-arguing' way.

He smiled again and opened the case for me. I quickly took a bun and some assorted treats and he placed them in a paper bag. "See you, Katara. Tell the family hello from the pair of us."

I waved and the bell chimed as I exited the store. It had started snowing lightly when I was in Madoka's. The usually busy – for the SWT, anyway – streets looked like they had been sprinkled with confectioners' sugar on a cake. The SWT (Southern Water Tribe) had a huge population of seven hundred and eighty-two, or some small number like that. This meant that the High School only had about three hundred students and that the roads were never busy. It was a quiet, small-town area. And always cold.

I popped in my headphones and flicked through my songs until I found Radioactive by Imagine That. I cranked the volume as high as I could stand and rode the rest of the way home in an awesome mood. The baskets at the front and back of my bike were jam-packed with groceries and my page-bag.

I could hear my brothers and sisters through my headphones and closed house door when I slid off my bike. Never a good sign. I slung my bag over my head and let it bang against the back of my legs as I attempted to juggle-hold the three grocery bags in my left arm and open the door with my right hand.

My house it set-up so that the kitchen, dining room, laundry, bathroom and lounge room are all basically open-plan to the left and back of the house. The bedrooms are on the right. I took a few steps and turned into the kitchen. Nami was sitting on one of the bar chairs with her back to me, giggling into the phone. I quite loudly dumped the bags on the island and patted her on the head lovingly before disconnecting the cord from the wall power point.

She glared at me before jumping down and slinking off to the front door, whining to herself as she went.

My next stop was the first bedroom, directly opposite the kitchen doorway, where an obnoxious pop song was blaring from the radio. Her back to me, Nene was leading Pumpkin and Mia in a completed series of dance steps. If it wasn't for my feelings about this particular singer - and her music's effect on a pair of kindergarteners - I wold have barged in and joined them.

Shrugging, I walked inside and flicked off the radio. Two ear-splitting shrieks and a third angry mewling where heard as my sisters turned around. This was followed by blushing, babbling and awkward giggling when the girls realized it was me.

I arched an eyebrow – a trick I'd perfected during a Nancy Drew obsession when I was eight – and smiled wolfishly. "Next time there's a concert, I want an invitation. And, if it's her concert, we won't be attending. I'm sure the Tanaka's next door love the fact that they can't hear themselves complain about the News. I'm guessing that none of you have done your chores?"

Nene opened her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows, but closed it again and scowled at me under her obnoxiously long bangs. "No, Katara. Sorry, Katara"

"I can understand why you skipped a grade. That was a really smart answer." I pushed off from the door frame and gestured with my arm. "Now, go do your chores. And tell me where any of your brothers are."

As if in response to my question, a noise reminisces of shattering glass and the angry and hushed whispers of little boys could be heard off in the distance. Sighing, I let the Death Row line pass by me and flicked off the bedroom light.

I followed the sound of the angry and heated voices until it led me to the lounge room, where I found Osamu and Tsukasa angrily arguing in front of a MA 15+ reality TV Show and one of Sokka's prized dolls. Sorry. _Action-figures_. It lay in pieces all over the floor, along with a can of split soft drink and a bowl of decidedly unhealthy chips.

The two of them almost had a heart attack when I threw my arms around their shoulders and exclaimed, _Group Hug!_

"_So, _what's new gentlemen? Done anything interesting on this fine, fine Saturday?"

They looked like suffocating fish.

"My only tip would be to clean the room, attempt to try and fix the dol– _Action Figure - _hide the evidence if **part A** fails and then go do your chores."

Tsukasa recovered first. He shrugged off my arm and spun around to face me in all his seven year old glory. "You won't tell Sokka on us?"

I shook my head and smiled like the Cheshire Cat. Popping the p, I replied: "Nope."

Identical looks of relief settled on Tsukasa and Osamu's faces. My smile turned into a smirk. "But you are still so busted for watching that." The duo scrambled away to start cleaning up the Crime Scene.

I walked to the TV, chuckling to myself as I flicked it off, when a white and black streak rushed past me in a blur of hissing. Rainbow, the scruffy mutt, soon followed after Baby the cat. I yelped and nearly tumbled over when Baby ran between my legs. I jumped out of Rainbow's way as he bolted by. They ran rampant through the lounge, hissing and growling at each other like long lost lovers.

"NO, RAINBOW! DON'T EAT BABY! BAD DOG!" Jimmu sprinted past me, chasing after Rainbow and cradling his pet pig, Buttercup, under one arm. I lost sight of him as he bolted down the hallway.

I cautiously crept down the hallway, on guard in case any rouge mutts or crazed-cats decided to attack me. I entered the second bedroom quickly and practically slammed the door shut to make sure I wasn't followed

Daiki was so into his computer game – on Sokka's laptop, mind – he didn't even hear me enter. Ninja's hold nothing on me when push comes to shove, so I had no trouble surprising the crap out of him when I shut the laptop cover closed on him. His avatar was just about to kill a demon with leathery wings and the body of a man on steroids, when my brother realised the lid was moving.

"Hey!" Daiki yelled angrily as he looked up. "Wha- Katara? Katara!"

"Daiki? Daiki? Daiki?"

"I was… um… see there is…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to do my stuff now. Bye."

Daiki rushed past me, tripping over Sokka's skateboard in the process. I cast an eye around the room and just as quickly hurried to escape the mess it was in. As I exited, I was nearly bowled over by Yugoda.

"Katara!" She said frantically. "I was trying to get them ready for dinner when Jimmu rushed past, asking about – "

I cut her off. Yugoda was a kindly older lady who would occasionally come over to help out with the brood whenever Sokka, Dad or I were away. She was also my teacher up at my small school. "Wait. Just let me take a stab in the dark here and say that Jimmu started asking about duct tape, nail guns, hammers, screws and a 20 litre can of petrol?"

Yugoda gaped at me. "How on earth did you know that?"

"Because Sokka has this obsession with making strange, crazy and delusional machines that could possibly get him locked up in jail… or get someone killed. And Jimmu is always five steps behind him."

Yugoda blinked.

"Did I forget to mention that?" I shrugged. "Sokka may or may not be am evil genius in the making. We – meaning dad and I – have been trying to steer him in decidedly un-evil directions ever since he was nine and tried to blow up the car during his rocket-ship stage. If you let him, Sokka will destroy the planet and all of mankind in his unquenchable desire to make phaser guns and hovercrafts. The kids and I have gone to school covered in oil, saw dust and paint on our faces and clothes from his confounded experiments many a time. The girls at my school thought we lived in a garage. He knows that you think the world of him and he's decided to take advantage of that – and of your love for Jimmu. His projects have been exiled to the abandoned shed at the very edge of the garden."

Yugoda frowned. "I'm so sorry. I'll make – "

I cut her off again. "Everyone is still alive and no one has called the Fire Brigade – or the federal police. Please, go into the kitchen, sit down, make yourself a cup of tea and help yourself to the muffins Nene and Nami made on Friday."

Yugoda obediently trooped off to the kitchen and I made my way to the backyard.

My Gran Gran, who had been staying with us for the past week, was sitting in her rocking chair on the back veranda while Sokka and Jimmu tossed two full packs of Mentos into a three litre bottle of what looked like coke.

If it was even possible, both brown-skinned boys turned white when they saw me standing above them and watching.

"_Hellokataraisartclassfinishedalreadyimgoingtodomyc horesnowloveyouBYE!"_

Jimmu made his exit so quickly I didn't even feel him go by. He was followed by Baby, his beloved and evil cat. Sokka was casually trying to crawl behind Gran Gran's rocking chair. He was too busy watching me and didn't see the now sky-rocketing three litre bottle come hurtling out of the sky. It hit him on the head with a satisfying _thoonk!_ Gran Gran woke with a start.

"Having a senior moment? Forget that watching the kids involves being awake?"

At some point during all the chaos, Sokka had managed to escape.

"Did you take a look at the picture Nene drew for her homework the other week? It is incredible. That child is most definitely a genius. Most definitely. The most genius I have ever seen. Much smarter than that grandson of mine. He doesn't have a speck of artistic anything in his whole body. That young one, Mia, can draw better than him. And she's three. How old is he again? I really wish I didn't have to admit that he was my grandson sometimes. Actually, I wish that I didn't have to admit that he was my grandson most of the time."

My Gran Gran has this habit of rambling when she just wakes up.

"Which grandson? You have quite a few of them. Five actually."

Gran Gran leveled me with her famous glare. I fely myself blush under the scrutiny.

"Don't get lippy with me, child. And it's the oldest. My only biological grandson – that boy is probably the strangest creature I have ever met, and the most misogynous. And I've met a lot of people – lots of male misogynists, mind – in my time…"

I couldn't help but smile at my Gran Gran. She was the most head strong and stubborn person I knew. It's where I got my stubbornest from. Gran Gran was a lovely woman, besides the obvious flaws, and I was so proud to call her my grandmother… most of the time.

"Alright. I'm sorry for getting lippy and I apologise for being related to Sokka. Now, it's almost six and soon enough I'll have a rebellion on my hands. If the hordes don't get dinner soon, I won't be held responsible for what happens."

* * *

Dinner for thirteen was ready by seven. Our dining room was made up of two combined eight-seater tables. Whenever we had guests - which was often, because people were always dropping in or one of my siblings had a friend (or friends) over – we ended up eating in two waves. Sometimes it was girls than boys or everyone over the age of ten than everyone under the age of nine. It was always eventful, anyway.

Yugoda, Gran Gran, Sokka, Nami, Daiki, Nene, Tsukasa, Osamu, Jimmu, Pumpkin, Mia and I sat around the table, which was piled high with bowls full of mashed potato, peas, carrots, assorted meats and bread. In the Mizu household, you served yourself, no question asked.

Sokka's plate was stacked with ham and chicken and turkey, with very few vegetables. Jimmu was trying to match his plate to Sokka's, but I kept sneaking on vegetables and taking away extra meat. I was not going to have another carnivore for a brother. The animals - Rainbow the Dog, Baby the Cat, Buttercup the Pig and Harry the Hamster - had their food out on the back deck.

Everyone watched the clock. Dad finished work at ten to seven and got home at precisely seven-oh-five. His years in the navy had made him extremely punctual.

At seven-oh-four, the front door opened and shut. At seven-oh-five, dad walked in and sat at the head of the table, directly opposite the empty chair that represented our mother. He smiled, kissed Gran Gran on the head and ruffled people's hair. At seven-oh-six, everyone dug into their food.

"Pass the tomato sauce would you Nene?"

"Get it yourself, 'Kasa, I'm not your servant."

"Ah, come on Nene!"

"So young man… which one are you again?"

"Ahh… Daiki?"

"Are you sure it's not Sokka?"

"Yes, Miss. Yugoda. I'm Daiki Mizu."

"I thought you were Sokka."

"Yeah… no."

"… And then Pumpkin started painting Rainbow's toenails purple, but he kept moving around and trying to run away, so I got his rope and tied it to the chair so that he couldn't get away. But then he started pulling the chair along with him and it made a really bad sound, like _SCREEEEECHHHHHHHHH_ and then Pumpkin threw the lid of the nail polish at him and the purple paint got spilt onto his fur and so that's why we had to give him a bath. He didn't like that either and he got me and Pumpkin all WET! And then – "

"I just asked you to pass me the peas, Mia."

"What are we gonna do about _Project Iceberg _Sokka?"

"What's project iceberg?"

"We don't talk about _Project Iceberg, _Jim – not in front of the civilians."

"What's a _civ–a-ling_?"

"What's PROJECT ICEBERG!?"

"Don't yell inside the house, Osamu."

"Just shut up Nami."

"Don't tell me to shut up! You're too young to be telling anyone to shut up."

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!"

"Dad, Osamu's being rude to Nami!"

"Stay out of it Mia!"

"So, Katara, why were you home early today?"

"What?"

Gran Gran made a clucking sound and gave me her glare. "We don't say what, Katara. We say pardon."

I rolled my eyes. "Pardon, Gran Gran?"

Gran Gran nodded in appreciation and repeated the question. I told her and Yugoda about Sachiko and Fukuko and Aneko. Yugoda and Gran Gran then persisted with gossiping about the family and what an _absolute scandal Sachiko's pregnancy has been. _Gran Gran _- Do we know who the father is yet? _Yugoda _- No, no I don't think we do. _Gran Gran_ - But I still have my suspicions about that young man who rode through town at the end of last year. What was he, a __**back packer**__? What type of job is __**back packing?**_

Even though Gran Gran spent a week every three months – or whenever there was a school holiday or long weekend – she still seemed to know everything about everything. Her network is incredible. Yugoda is the Commander General or something. Those two are always on the phone, blabbering away like gossipy school girls.

My dad hadn't said much. He usually wanted to know all about everyone's day. He always saved Mia for last, because she talked at a mile a minute and like to emphasis most of what she said with dangerous hand gestures and occasionally, an impromptu dance or five. She was entertaining to say the least and a born performer. We loved her anyway.

"So, what did you do today, Hakoda?" Gran Gran asked after her diner gossiping session was over. Yugoda was busy talking to Nene.

Dad shrugged non-committedly. "There was a rather long discussion about my future in the Police Force, but other than that, no one was arrested. Again. Bato's begun keeping record. He's made a big sign and everything. _Days Without Incident: 124_. An alarm went off at old man Choji's house, and everyone available in the station rushed out. Turns out, his cat had been locked inside and knocked a pot plant over. The tally stands at 125 and counting. Other than that? Nothing really."

He took a huge bite out of the chicken. Gran Gran clucked. "Is that it? _A rather long discussion about my future?_ Are you getting **fired** Hakoda?"

The older children – Sokka, Nami, Daiki and I – all turned our heads to look at dad. The rest of the kids continued chatting without a care.

Dad chuckled without humour. "No mother. I'm not getting fired. But I've been having discussions that shouldn't be talked about over dinner with guests." _Read: I really don't want to discuss the present situation with all ten of my children in the same room, as well as the second most gossipy woman in the Tribe besides you yourself._ _So, I would appreciate it if you could be a good mother and respect your only son's privacy. Thank you. Have a nice evening._

Gran Gran pursed her lips. "We'll talk tonight. I do leave tomorrow, if you remember." Dad's lips twitched.

"How could I forget, mother?"

The tension was still in the air, though, and my eyes meet Sokka's across the table. In our house, the Law of Cooties still heavily applies. The boys sat on the left and the girls sat on the right. Not that I really cared though; Sokka ate like a pig. I didn't get what all the girls in my schools saw in him. Sokka gave me a _meaningful look_ and I returned with my own _meaningful look_. A conversation of _meaningful looks_ ensured, and we came to an unspoken agreement.

Diner finished shortly after that and the kids started their designated jobs. I had created a system that made sure all the kids had some sort of job relating to clean-up and set-up. Breakfast was controlled by Nami, with Jimmu and Osamu helping. Lunch was Daiki, Tsukasa and Pumpkin (with occasional help form Sokka). I took dinner duties with Nene and Mia.

I was washing dishes in the small sink while the dishwater chugged along like a sick dog. Mia dried and Nene put them away. In the living room, Sokka was playing a game of Monopoly with Nami and Daiki. The twins had disappeared to Tui knows where and Tsukasa was watching _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves _with Pumpkin.

Gran Gran and dad were having their Very Important Chat in the dining room. I was trying to listen, but failing epically. Mia had decided now would be a good time to describe her dream last night.

"… then the Pink Unicorn started eating the purple and green mushroom and soon, the Blue Puppy and the Pig that was the same colour as your eyes were eating with the Pink Unicorn and sitting around the really, really pretty table. The Orange Elephant was sitting in a pool of red water, all alone in the corner, crying and The Red Cat started dancing, trying to cheer up the Elephant and then the Pink Unicorn was singing, helping too. They kept eating the mushrooms and…"

"That's nice, Mia. Oh, you missed a spot on that last dish."

Wait, mushrooms?

"SOKKA!"

**xXx**

Monday morning was always eventful. I shared a bedroom with all four of my sisters and Sokka shared a bedroom with all the other boys. Dad had the master. It was my job to wake up everybody and attempt to get to the bathroom before Nami decided to implement her throw-over. She had just turned twelve and was discovering that boys – besides her brothers – weren't all that bad.

I couldn't wait until she turned thirteen. Note the sarcasm.

"DAD!" Tsukasa was awake and his docile cries were waking up Nene and Nami. Damnit. There goes my shower time. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY LEFT TENNIS SHOE IS?"

Dad – "No!"

Tsukasa – "CAN YOU HELP ME LOOK?"

Dad – "Ask your sister!"

Tsukasa – "KATARA!"

I padded into the hallway and saw Tsukasa trying to navigate his way through the bottom of the hallway closest, where all the shoes were kept in a giant heap of disarray. "Have you tried under the three-seater in the living room?" I asked, yawning and leaning against the doorframe tiredly. Tsukasa sprinted past me and a moment later I heard a joyful, _Found it!_

The clock read seven-thirty.

Jimmu and Osamu had started setting the table with cereal's, bowls, cups and plates. Nami was still in the bathroom. "Good job guys."

In the kitchen, Pumpkin, Daiki and Tsukasa – now with both shoes on – were making sandwiches for lunches and grabbing juice boxes. Pumpkin quietly trotted around, following her brothers orders. She was clinically shy, and barely spoke to anyone. I was an exception and so was dad. Her best friend was Mia, but Mia did all the talking in that relationship.

When Pumpkin saw me, her face broke into a huge smile and she charged at my legs, encasing them in a huge hug. I was smiling broadly as I hugged her back. "Morning Pumpkin. Did you sleep well?" She nodded before scurrying off to finish helping her brothers.

At exactly seven-forty-five, Sokka rang the Food Bell and the team charged in and attacked. Hands were going everywhere; food was flying in nearly every direction and Sokka was discretely trying to sneak something into the oatmeal.

"Don't even think about it, Sokka Pakku Mizu."

My family would one day kill me.

* * *

A/N: So... what do you think? THE BLUE SPIRIT makes an appearance in Chapter 2!

A teaser of sorts, to test the waters. It seems everyone does/is doing High School A/U's, so I decided to throw my hat into the ring with something I don't think anyone else has done anything close to. Ever. The **ZUTARA** will be SLOW moving. As in, he actually doesn't show up as Zuko until, like, Chapter 7 or something.

Here is background (list of Kids):

Sokka: M17. Blue Eyes, Dark Brown Hair, Brown Skin (Yr11) {AB+}  
Katara: F15/16. Bright Cerulean Blue Eyes, Dark Chocolate Brown Hair, Coffee Skin (Yr10) {A+}

(Adopted Siblings)

Nami: F12. Dark Green Eyes, Black Hair, White Skin (Gr6) {A-}  
Daiki: M10/11. Jade Green Eyes, Dark Brown Hair, White Skin (Gr5) {0+}  
Nene: F8. Light Green Eyes, Black Hair, Tanned Skin (Gr2) {O+}  
Tsukasa: M7. Blue Eyes, Black Hair, White Skin (Gr1) {A-}  
Jimmu: M5/6. One Gold/One Green Eye, Brown Hair, Brown Skin (Prep) {A+}  
Osamu: M5/6. One Green/One Gold Eye, Brown Hair, Brown Skin (Prep) {A+}  
Pumpkin: F4. Pale Grey Eyes, Light Golden Brown Hair, Brown Skin (4 Year Old) {O-}  
Mia: F3. Pale Blue Eyes, Chocolate Brown Hair, White Skin (3 Year Old) {B+}

Ta Da!

Drop a review and tell me your thoughts so far!

- EIS


	2. The City

**You, Me, Us and Everyone Else Involved  
**  
**Author:** Eternity In Seconds  
**Rating:** T-ish M? Language (its Zuko… what do you expect)  
**Pairings:** Zutara! Sozula (sp?)  
**Summary: **Katara isn't what you call average; neither is her family – see: her brother, and their eight adopted siblings. Check List: Move to new town; be saved by a vigilante called the Blue Spirit...  
**Authors Note:** HALF a High School fic. I've never seen one like this. There will be OC's galore and – I'm really hoping – no Mary Sues or Gary Stues! I'm looking at… eleven chapters?  
**Disclaimer:** Bryke (Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko) and Nickelodeon own EVERYTHING. I may own the story herein – actually, that probably isn't true either - this FanFiction and I may own some of the Original Characters, but the original idea belongs to them. Inspiration in part goes to _Yours, Mine and Ours_ and _Cheaper By The Dozen_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: The City**

"Isn't Chiaki hot, Katara?" Fuuka sighed, staring at Chiaki dreamily. She'd been in love with the guy since she was six and he was seven, and he'd saved her from drowning in the kiddy pool.

"Mmmm hmmm." I said noncommittally.

With another sigh, Fuuka started explaining what their wedding will be like. _I'll be wearing a huge, gossamer chiffon dress just like the one Hana wore in Ever After when she married the Vampire Prince of the Night, Mitsuo. You know – the one with the elegant empire waist with a strapless corset and elbow-high gloves? The back will be all lace and see through, while the veil is…_

Fuuka was a great person, but I wouldn't call her my best friend. That position belonged with Yue, a girl I'd grown up with who'd left for the City just before her fifteenth. She'd also broken my brother's heart, so I hadn't seen her in two and a half years. She'd known all my secrets.

Even my darkest one. The one only four other people knew. Me, dad, then-baby Pumpkin and the nurse from the hospital.

"… what do you think, Katara?"

She didn't wait for an answer, just ploughed on ahead like a train. Or a Komodo Rhino. Or Flying Sky Bison.

I turned my attention back to Fuuka and her marriage to Chiaki, possibly the most boring person alive. Chiaki was one of Sokka's friends, so he was always over at our house. Deep down, I was sure that's the only reason Fuuka became my friend at the very beginning – because I had access to Chiaki.

That still may be the only reason why she's my friend. Because we really do not have all that much in common. Considering all her other friends are the cheerleading Corn Queens. They aren't all that bad, but they're a little consumed with being cool. A family with ten children? Not cool. The only difference was that they'd grown up with us. That's a really, really depressing thought. _Way to go Katara. Great way to stay happy and positive and focused…_

I couldn't even relate to her borderline-obsessive love of Chiaki, or Just and the Directions – every Sothern Water Tribe teenagers favourite boy band. I'd never had a completely unwarranted and spontaneous cry when my favourite singer-actor-dancer found himself a girlfriend or been in love with the Vampire Prince of Darkness. Heck, I've never even had a proper crush on anyone.

For a while, when Fuuka and some of the other girls I hung around with but had no emotional connection to were al getting boyfriends and crushing on boys in general, I'd thought I was gay. I mean, I'd never felt my blood boil, never gotten butterflies in the pity of my stomach when "he" smiled at me, never gone out of my way to look appealing and-or mature for anyone.

It really threw me for a loop. I mean, I have nothing against lesbians and the like. For example, two of Sokka's teammates were secretly together. I'd found out by accident

"Katara are you even listening to me?" Fuuka demanded, crossing her arms and scowling. "Seriously girl. What's going on with you lately? You've been out of it since yesterday. Is it Sokka being a dick again? You can tell me if Sokka is being a dick again. I promised to kick his arse from her to the City if he ever acted like a dick again."

"You know what I've decided? You are an older version of Mia. It worries me," I said dryly. Fuuka gave me a look and I sighed. "Something's going on with dad. He and Gran Gran had a private locked-door conversation two nights ago – before she left for the City. Dad has been really quiet lately and he mentioned to Gran Gran that he'd been having conversations about his future."

Fuuka nodded sympathetically. "Bummer sweetie."

I nodded in agreement and poked at my salad in its Tupperware container. I felt a vibrating in my back jean pocket and slipped my run-down, third-hand Nokia out. My eyes widened. "It's from dad! To everyone who has a phone in the family!" Fuuka made a small sound resembling a gasp.

To: Sokka; Katara; Nami; Daiki  
From: Dad  
Family conference straight after school. Don't be late. Dad

"This can't be a good thing," Fuuka murmured, giving me a reassuring pat on the back and squeeze.

I nodded in stunned agreement, staring at the phone like it was growing a pair of arms and a head. Dad hated texting. He hated most (and I quote) _frivolous technology in general _(unquote). Sure, technology was great when he was working a crime scene (not that there are ever crime scenes in the Tribe), but it was just downright unneeded for everything else. _Do you know how many crashes I've been to that were caused by a faulty GPS or a phone call?_

The bell shrilled, breaking through my thoughts and making me jump. Fuuka sighed, picking up her bag and slipping it over one shoulder. I followed suit, snapping the lid on my container and slipping it into my messy bag. "Come on, Kitty, Mr. Idiot is on a rampage today that could rival Hitler's."

I forced a smile.

**xXx**

"Alright class, you have your homework and I've noted down exactly who got it and who is away. You won't be able to lie and play the _Oh sir, I didn't get the homework!_-card. Dismissed."

I jumped out of my seat, books spilling out of my arms, and sprinted out the door in a dark brown blur. I heard Fuuka screech a goodbye as she ate my dust. I got to Sokka's locker before Sokka did and forced him to hurry as I hovered over his shoulder, mumbling _come on come on come on come on come on come on. _

When he slammed his locker door shut, I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the front door. His friends snickered behind him, but when they saw my glare, shut up and found interesting cracks to stare at in the walls. Sokka mumbled something about little sisters. I was wigging out over Dads message and wanted to get our siblings together quickly. The Primary School was across the street, so they were never too far away or too hard to reach. Sokka and I finished ten minutes earlier then the Primary School and Kindergarten, making it easier to collect all eight of our siblings and get them piled into our personal bus and home by four-twenty. The worst part of everyday was the forty-five minute bus ride to and from school.

I waited impatiently on the front steps of the Primary School, my foot tapping against the concrete quickly and violently. Sokka had sprawled himself on the steps, one arm flung over his eyes, and was complaining about my abuse. I was too high stung to care, which pissed him off even more. He was mumbling again.

"Stupid Katara trying to be a stupid sister with her stupid mood swings and stupid hormones… why did she have to hit **puberty**? She was so much easier to deal with when she was six and I could _throw her over my shoulder or lock her in the cupboard_. Why do children have to grow up and become that? Who are they punishing? I've never done anything that bad, but noooo… I get the stupid sister who is as vicious as a dog. I seriously don't understand… the dudes call it Karma, but what do they know. They don't have a stupid sister. Why, why, why? This world is so cruel…"

I sighed, rolling my eyes at his pathetic display. The bell rang and I started pacing quickly across the front steps like a caged lion. I paced hard, stepping on Sokka accidently twice and on purpose three times. What did Dad need to tell us so badly? What kind of natural disaster warranted a Family Conference? Did Gran Gran die? Was Gran Gran coming to live with us? Was the weather going to turn warm? Catastrophe after catastrophe ran through my mind, ranging from Gran Grans death to the Secret Service arresting Sokka on terrorism charges.

"Katara, did you get Dad's text?" Nami asked, striding out of the school, trying to look grown up and cool. She even flicked her hair over her shoulder and winked at one of her classmates. The image was ruined by Daiki, Nene, Tsukasa, Jimmu and Osamu as they trooped out after her, squabbling and mucking around. I would have laughed if I wasn't hyperventilating in anxiety.

"Hurry up everyone! We have to get Pumpkin and Mia from Kinder!" I shouted, gathering them up and starting towards the Kinder. "Chop, chop! Keep up!" Sokka continued to mumble, Nami continued to scowl and Daiki, Nene, Tsukasa, Jimmu and Osamu continued to squabble and fight.

Brendi - Not Brandi – the Kinder teacher was holding hands with Pumpkin and Mia as they stood outside the Kinder gate waiting. I swooped in like a magpie after shiny objects, clawing and taking what was mien without a hello or goodbye. Pumpkin started talking about her day straight away, expecting me to ask after it. Sokka was closing his eyes and banging his head against his palm as the twins fought next to him. The top-secret _Project Iceberg_ had not been forgotten, apparently.

I bounced on the balls of my feet, fretting and snapping at anyone who came within five feet of my **Personal Bubble**. My siblings know when I claim the area of the **Personal Bubble**_, _that I am not happy. As in, Volcano-explosion level unhappy. They know that entering my **Personal Bubble** will end in tears (usually mine or Sokka's) and mutilation (after that one time with Sokka… I still can't believe I did that to him. His hair has never been the same since).

When the bus finally pulled up, I did everything but hog-tie my siblings up and throw them in the bus. I buckled Pumpkin and Mia in and double checked the seating arrangement, which was complicated. It went something like this: Nami couldn't be within two seats in every which direction of Daiki, who wanted to avoid Tsukasa at all costs, who wanted to sit near Pumpkin. Pumpkin always had to be next to Mia; otherwise she threw a gigantic tantrum. Mia couldn't be anywhere near Nami, because Nami was going through the _Rebellious Teenaged stage_. Sokka always had to be near Jimmu and Osamu always wanted to sit with the two of them and be included in their diabolical **Take Over The World Schemes**. Pumpkin always wanted to be next to me, but so did Nami but Nami didn't want to be near Mia who always had to be next to Pumpkin. I refused to suit by Jimmu and Sokka because I wanted no part in any of their schemes.

Complicated.

The bus driver – a nice neighbour called Gruga – was half-deaf in both ears, which was the only reason why he hadn't bailed out as our personal taxi. Everyone else had headed for the hills as soon as bus conversations started.

Nami was already on her phone to Cynthia. "You wouldn't believe it, Cynnie, but Yuki talked to me today!" Squealing. "I know right? So I was all - _Oh hi Yuki, haven't seen you in a while_ – you know, all cool and aloof like in the movies we watch. And then he was like – _Yeah, I know. How have you been, Nams_." Squealing. "I know! He has a nickname for me!"

"Nami, you are such an airheaded ditz. Boys are not the whole world, you know," Nene said in all her eight year old wisdom as her nose popped out from the book she held.

"You don't know what you are talking about, loser."

"I disagree. I've been reading Pride and Prejudice and Katara watched the movies and TV Series with me as well, so I consider myself a little bit of an expert. Anyway, in both the book and the show, the younger sisters are airheaded ditz's, like you and your friends, and they both end up in loveless marriage. Lydia actually gets knocked up."

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"Language, Nami!" I shouted, covering Mia's ears.

"Sorry Katara." She so wasn't sorry.

"Anyway, I have the _you-know-what_ for the _you-know-who_ and it's all ready, Jim. You'll just need to create the diversion and distract Katara long enough for me to do what needs to be done."

"Sokka, is this about _Project Iceberg_?"

"Jimmu, did you tell Osamu!"

"What! No! Ozzie was being all sneaky and ease-drawing!"

"Eavesdropping?"

"That's what I said."

"That wasn't what you said. Like, at all. You said something about drawing…" Sokka groused.

Jimmu: "I did not."

Sokka: "Yeah you did."

Jimmu: "Nah, I didn't."

Sokka: "Did."

Jimmu: "Didn't"

Osamu: "What's _Project Iceberg_?"

"Just drop it, Oz. It's not even worth the trouble."

"Ahhhh, Daiki you're just a lazy butt."

"Whatever, dobe."

"Language Daiki"

"Sorry Katara."

"KATARA! Tsukasa is being mean to me again!"

"Tsukasa, leave Mia alone."

"I didn't touch her!"

"Did too!"

"Liar, liar pants on fire!"

"I'm not a liar and my pants aren't on fire! So HA!"

I slipped down into my seat, wishing that it would swallow me up and spit me out in Narnia. Or Oz. Or freaking Middle Earth. Anywhere but here would be great. My wishes were to no avail, though, as the seat did not swallow me up and eat me nor did my headache lessen as they prattled on like chipmunks.

When Gruga pulled up in front of our old, weathered home and everyone had piled out in a some-what orderly fashion, my nerves returned and punched me right in the kisser while simultaneously kneeing me in the gut. My hands tightened around the straps of my second-hand back-pack as I walked up to the front door, waiting in suspense as Daiki opened the door. Dad was standing in the entryway, arms crossed over his chest, and looking every-bit as frazzled as I felt.

"Lounge room. Five minutes. Family Meeting. Dismissed." He turned on his heel and strode away. Everyone was quiet as we went to our respective rooms and dumped our stuff. I picked up Mia absently and carried her into the lounge, carefully sitting down on the stained and well-loved couch.

When the family was all seated on or around the couch, Dad came to stand in front of us. He was tense, his jaw tight and eyes pinched. "About a month ago, I completed my one hundred and fiftieth case. On the same day, the station received a bulletin from the City. A day later, my supervisor called me in and offered me a deal of sorts."

Dad held everyone's interest. Yugoda, I just realised, was standing off in the kitchen, hands clasped in front of her mouth. I wondered why she looked so worried. And scared. My eyes snapped back to dad and my hands tightened around Mia as she squirmed in my lap. Pumpkin sat at my feet, hugging my right leg.

"Some of you… shall we say, overheard the conversation I had with your grandmother at tea on Saturday." Did I imagine the look he shot Daiki, Nami, Sokka and I?

_There was a rather long discussion about my future in the Police Force, but other than that, no one was arrested. Again. Bato's begun keeping record. He's made a big sign and everything. _Days Without Incident: 124._ An alarm went off at old man Choji's house, and everyone available in the station rushed out. Turns out, his cat had been locked inside and knocked a pot plant over. The tally stands at 125 and counting. Other than that? Nothing really._

Had Dad been fired?

"I have been offered a job as a Detective Inspector in the City… And I've accepted."

Everyone started talking at once, my nerves disappearing completely. Congratulations were given all round and well-wishes wished. I cast a look to Yugoda. Her stance hadn't changed, but her face now held something sad in its sun-tanned pelt.

"We're moving."

Chaos insured.

Sokka jumped up, startling Tsukasa and Osamu. Jimmu followed his example, watching Sokka as he waved a fist wildly and ranted at Dad: "You can't do this to me, Dad! My life is here, my friends are here! I'm going for School Captain next year and I was just made the football captain for the year! I think I may have a chance with Daisy – finally. You can't just pack up and leave!"

Nami had a similar issue: "You have got to be kidding. You cannot seriously expect me to move half way across the country! Yuki is literally about to ask me out and you cannot take this opportunity away from me! What am I going to do if I can't talk to Sakura and Ino? My life is here, father!"

Daiki exploded in his own show of anger: "No way! NO WAY! What about my guys? We go biking every weekend, hitting the wildlife tracks and skateboarding. I've just made the team, dad! Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to make the team for? I am not moving!"

Osamu and Jimmu were going on about taking Buttercup, Rainbow and Baby the Cat away from their friends. "Who is Baby gonna wrestle with if he leaves?"

I can honestly say that Baby will miss the so-called wresting with the neighbour's _female_ cat if he leaves. No one in the City will pay him the least bit of attention.

I couldn't understand anything else as my family shouted over the top of each other in outrage. Everyone except Pumpkin and I. Eventually Dad lost patience. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a shiny silver whistle. I winced, preparing for the ear splitting, hackle rising sound that would follow.

Everyone in the room shut up immediately, cupping their ears and hiding their faces beneath piles of pillows and limbs in hopes of escaping the sound. From experience, I knew that nothing worked. You had to face it like a man, own it.

"Enough! We are moving and that's final. Your grandmother has already organised for us to move in with her in her house, "groaning insured, but Dad carried on over the top of the noise, "and we will all be thankful. Everything is paid for. School tuition, uniform, the new cars. You guys will like the City, I promise."

"Why do we have to go?" Sokka demanded, scowling. "Mum is right here?"

Everyone knew that Sokka had crossed the line. No one mentioned Mum in front of dad. It was a completely no go zone. Gran Gran didn't even talk about her if Dad was within three hundred feet. Dad's face froze, going blank and his eyes turning dark and taking on a hard edge. Sokka had started backing down as soon as he realised what he'd said, but it was far too late.

Dad turned and started leaving. Just before he moved into the hallway, he spoke in a dead, emotionless voice. "Start packing tonight. We leave next Saturday, whether you are packed or not. Everyone is going and that's that."

**xXx**

The next five days went by in a huge grey cloud.

My brain had not computed Dad's announcement until I was lying in bed, staring up at the celling with its Glow In The Dark Stars, and wishing that I wasn't the grounded one. It hit me like a tonne of bricks, taking the breath from my lungs and the sight from my eyes. We were moving. Away. To a place I'd only been a couple of times before, and always with my mother.

Mum had loved the City. She loved the lights, the sounds and the constant heartbeat and the movement. She loved the sights: the vibrant, pulsing colours that clashed and merged together to create even better colours.

It wasn't that Mum didn't like Southern Water Town. It was just that she'd always been vivacious. She'd grown up in the small town and wanted out. But, Dad had moved to town from the City and she'd fallen in love and decided that her plans were nothing compared to a life with Dad. Sometimes, though, when Dad had been called away for duty, she's creep into my room and hugged me, whispering her dreams and telling the most incredible stories.

She had stayed for Dad. And he knew that. Which made Mum's death here even harder. I knew that he blamed himself, which didn't make any sense since He'd been the one to tell her not to go out that night.

After she died, we stayed. We never left on huge, jet-setting holidays. We stayed within the town's borders and been happy. It was an unspoken rule that everyone knew and that no one dared break. Except me. I'd only broken that rule once, for one stupid night, and I'd regretted it the rest of my life. Because of it, I'd had to go to the City again and fix the mistake I'd made in breaking the rule.

I shook my head, expelling the dark thoughts before they could take root inside me again.

I wasn't happy to be leaving. But unlike my siblings it wasn't for the life I had. In all honesty, the life I had here was basic and bland. School, Home, Art Classes, Listen to Fuuka Complain, Rear Siblings. I didn't want to leave because it didn't feel safe. I dreaded the thought of going away again; to the City which had destroyed my life.

_A life half-lived is a life unlived… _

It was Mum's words, bouncing around inside my head that kept me from going to the pills I kept hidden under my bed.

**xXx**

Saturday was beautiful. Crystal Clear, brilliant blue skies, a fine layer of snow. Tsukasa played his trumpet with his band mates, a morbid funeral march as Dad, Bato and a few of the offer copers helped load the car up.

Nami was on the veranda, hugging her friend's in-between tearful bursts of weeping. I noticed that her would-be boyfriend, Yuki, was standing off with Sokka and his mates as they sombrely gave my brother keep-sakes: a battered and bloody football, a disgusting looking _thing_ in a zip lock bag, a few pictures and the official Southern Water Town High School baseball cap. Manly hugs were exchanged.

Nene was exchanging her new email address and mobile number with her bookworm friends, rattling off choked instructions about how to keep everything going in her absence.

Fuuka had gone on the mandatory class field trip to the seaside, sending me a sorrow-filled text that included much cussing and curse-bestowing on the teachers. She promised to visit me next time there was a long weekend.

Mia was screaming as Dad attempted to buckle her into her car seat, while Bato tried to wrangled Jimmu and Osamu into the car. Bato had been offered a job as well, as Dad's partner, and was taking his own car down with a couple of our extra packages and bags. Rainbow was howling mournfully and for once the devil-cat wasn't trying to attack me. Baby sat in my arms, purring quietly as I stroked his soft hair.

"Tsukasa enough! Get into the car now!" Dad yelled from his place besides a tearful Mia. I couldn't find the energy to walk over and help him calm her. My body felt empty, lifeless. I didn't even have the energy to care about anything besides my own melancholy.

Sokka and I had visited Mum's tomb at dawn, taking flowers and a box of her favourite chocolate. Sokka had cried, choking tearfully as he tried to hide his tears from me unsuccessfully. I hadn't even managed the feeling to cry, I'd just stood there blankly, like a zombie.

Sokka had given me a disgusted look that cut like a knife, but I still hadn't been able to cry properly. The tears were there, sitting in front of my eyes, but refusing to fall. It had made me frustrated and angry – at myself, at Sokka for his insensitive nature, at Dad for creating this whole situation.

"Everyone in the car!"

Nami and Daiki trudged to the second car, climbing in slowly. Daiki shot a poisonous look at Dad before slamming the car door shut with a loud bang. The car arrangements had been done via Lucky Dip. The people-mover – which could sit seven – would be driven by Dad. Mia, Pumpkin, Osamu, Jimmu, Tsukasa and I would ride with him. Sokka would be driving the Station Wagon and take Nami, Daiki and Nene. I wasn't sure just which Spirit hated me so much, but I vowed vengeance.

"Hey Sokka," Dad called. "When we get to the City, the (carname/brand) is yours." Dad chucked Sokka the keys to our third and final car. Fanny had originally been mum's dusty red car and since her death, had lived in Gran Gran's garage. Sokka stared at the keys darkly, seeing right through the bribery immediately. Tossing the keys up in his hand a few times, Sokka hefted his bag and started towards the Station Wagon without a word.

Dad sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "Okay everybody. We are off to a new world."

I slipped into the car, whacking Tsukasa behind the head as he sat comfortably in the front passenger seat. He made a noise in objection and shot me a glare via the mirror. I glared right back and settled into the back row, in-between Osamu and Jimmu. Pumpkin and Mia had the two seats in the middle of the car, set apart by the isle.

The engine roared to life beneath my butt and I leant over Osamu and watched the patchwork white-and-red house fade away slowly. The tyre swing shifted gently in the wind, the huge old tree still keeping it up after sixteen years. It made me think of a goodbye wave, the way it slid backwards and forwards in the wind.

My last view of the house was the brand new, shiny **For Sale** sign with the big, red SOLD sticker.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my Lovelies!

Even though the first chapter only received one review, I know that nearly a thousand people read it. So, yay! The story is still warming up (I've written up to chapter 10 COMPLETELY), but after chapter 3, we see all our favourite characters from A:TLA. I'm sorry for the slow start, but I can honestly promise you that when we get to school in the City... Shit Goes Down and there isn't a dull moment!

**The Mizu family**:

Sokka: M17. Blue Eyes, Dark Brown Hair, Brown Skin (Yr11) {AB+}  
Katara: F15/16. Bright Cerulean Blue Eyes, Dark Chocolate Brown Hair, Coffee Skin (Yr10) {A+}  
(Adopted Siblings)  
Nami: F12. Dark Green Eyes, Black Hair, White Skin (Gr6) {A-}  
Daiki: M10/11. Jade Green Eyes, Dark Brown Hair, White Skin (Gr5) {0+}  
Nene: F8. Light Green Eyes, Black Hair, Tanned Skin (Gr2) {O+} BOOKS  
Tsukasa: M7. Blue Eyes, Black Hair, White Skin (Gr1) {A-}  
Jimmu: M5/6. One Gold/One Green Eye, Brown Hair, Brown Skin (Prep) {A+}  
Osamu: M5/6. One Green/One Gold Eye, Brown Hair, Brown Skin (Prep) {A+}  
Pumpkin: F4. Pale Grey Eyes, Light Golden Brown Hair, Brown Skin (4 Year Old) {O-}  
Mia: F3. Pale Blue Eyes, Chocolate Brown Hair, White Skin (3 Year Old) {B+}

Drop a comment and tell me your thoughts!

- EIS


End file.
